


8:00 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24321415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''You're valuable,'' Supergirl said as she smiled near Reverend Amos Howell.





	8:00 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

''You're valuable,'' Supergirl said as she smiled near Reverend Amos Howell and protected him from two Metropolis villains.

THE END


End file.
